High School
by afrodette
Summary: Drabbles about Vanitas. Theme: High School. VanitasxOC
1. Friends

**A/N: **This place lacks Vanitas fandom. Anyway, this is my first shot at a drabble. I usually fail at them.

**DISCLAIMER: **You know, I wish I did own Kingdom Hearts, but I sadly don't. I'm only using them for my enjoyment. I do own Danielle Jaid though ;)

* * *

I knelt down before the spiky haired boy, seeing him hurt by a fist. He was on the ground, grasping on his face. He got in a fight, _again_. Everyone had left, not paying attention to him anymore. I lent a hand out to him.

"Need help up?" I asked.

His amber eyes trailed up, taking a glance at me. He took my hand in a not so gentle manner and lifted himself up. As his hand let go, he dusted himself off.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned. I hardly knew the guy, but I still cared.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he answered, wiping his face, which had bruised, "Ouch..." he groaned.

"Don't touch it, it might get infect-"

"Danielle, don't talk to the enemy." one of my best friends cut me off. It was Terra, I turned around, seeing the trio.

"E-enemy?" I stuttered, confused. The enemy? This ebony haired kid was an 'enemy'?

"Yeah, stay away from him." he inched closer, backing me away from him.

"What the hell is your problem, Terra?" the spiky haired boy's voice became sour. His expression towards Terra became hateful.

"What is yours? What do you plan on doing to Danielle?"

"She was just asking if I was okay, alright? It's not like I was going to rape her, okay?"

"Whatever. _Vanitas._"He spat, walking away. We parted from him, leaving him be. Ventus, Aqua and Terra laughed it off, saying comments about how helpless he was. I saw him bite his lip in defeat.

I felt sad for him, all he just wanted was a friend.

Poor, poor Vanitas...


	2. Cheating

**A/N: **Remember, the theme is High School! I call this one, "Cheating".

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS K. BUT I OWN DANIELLE :3

* * *

"_Psst._" Vanitas whispered while we were testing.

"_Psst._" he said again.

"_PSST!_" he said, loud, yet silently, disturbing my peace.

"What?" I whispered back, trying not to make the teacher notice.

"What's the answer for 6?" he replied, putting his hands together and mouthing the word 'please' over and over.

I sighed, looking at my paper. I glanced over to number six, seeing that I haven't got that far.

"I didn't answer it yet." I whispered.

"What? You're the smartest girl I know! You should be done!" he said with his eyes wide.

"I am NOT smart, Vanitas." I responded. I wasn't smart, I just understood the work most of the time.

"Well, can you please answer number 6..." he said.

I sighed again, and started working on it. I took a while, figuring why Vanitas didn't answer it. It was pretty complicated. Occasionally, the threw eraser bits at me, telling me to hurry up.

I groaned, and when I finally got the answer, I whispered, "The area is 69 square centimeters..."

"What?" he didn't hear me.

"69 square centimeters!" I said.

"WHAT?" he yelled. Everyone's head turned to Vanitas and me. He covered his mouth, and the teacher looked at us.

"Danielle, Vanitas." he said sharply.

"Yes... sir..." we said softly.

"You have detention, and an F on this quiz."

We made noises of despair. I then looked at Vanitas. I blamed it all on him. When I wanted to help, I get in trouble because of it.


	3. Lunch

**A/N: **This gets so many views but no _re_views. Anyway, this one is called, "Lunch".

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I own Danielle Jaid :)

* * *

I picked up the food tray as Vanitas followed me down the lunch line, grabbing foods of our choice. I chose a plate of pasta, an orange, and a bottle of water to help me wash it all down. Vanitas, well, he was just grabbing everything he saw.

"Someone's a bit hungry?" I said, laughing softly.

"Yeah, I haven't ate breakfast yet!" he said, just getting everything he can.

I chuckled, then turning my back on him. I got myself some eating utensils, setting them on my plate.

Chatter, chewing, and the steps of people were the only things heard. Vanitas went in front of me, saying, "Move it, prick." jokingly.

I once chuckled again, and we reached the cash register, the one in charge of receiving the money for the students food looked at Vanitas, impatiently waiting for him to give her his money.

"Six eighty-four." she said. Vanitas nodded, reaching in his pocket.

As he was doing that, I decided to save time and get my money out. I searched my pockets, looking for any bills. I reached in one pocket. Empty. I checked my other on. Empty. I checked my back pocket, empty once again. I then became nervous. Did I forget my money? I checked my last pocket, hoping that I brought my money. I stuck my hand in my last pocket, and there, I realized I forgot my money.

Vanitas stood there, waiting for me. The cashier lady gave me a look. I felt embarrassed. I didn't want to go empty handed.

I looked at the lunch lady, and let out, "I forgot my money..." and handed her my tray.

She nodded and I walked with Vanitas, seeming sad. I was kinda hungry.

We sat on a empty table, and I had my elbows on the table, laying my head on my hand, looking down.

Vanitas got a forkful of his food and held it out to me, "Want some?"

I smiled, and took the bite.

* * *

**A/N: **I have to thanks to phantombullets240 for telling me I repeated the first chapter D:

Thanks to her, I saved myself from more embarrassment. I mean, it was still there for a night ;~;


	4. Potassium

**A/N:** Oh my gosh, I'm dearly sorry about the delay ;_; I got my mouse taken away and as well as computer privileges for about most of the New Year. But don't worry, I'm not dead!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts? What? Yup, I don't. Just Danielle Jaid c:

* * *

I cried. I hated my life. I hated everyone. I just wanted to die, right at this very moment. I was so angry at my parents. They blamed _me_ for something I didn't even do, I mean, why would I even take mom's purse? I don't have any business with it. It was my own mother's fault for misplacing it. And for my mom's mistake, I was grounded for a week. I couldn't go with Vani to the park today.

I dug my head in my pillow, weeping. I took out my piece-of-crap phone and wrote a text to Vanitas saying, "Van, I hate my life. I hate my parents. You know what the hell they're doing to me? They're keeping me in here prisoner and I can't go anywhere with you for a week. I'm so mad that I'm crying, Vanitas... ALL BECAUSE MY MOM MISPLACED HER PURSE AND THOUGHT I TOOK IT WTF. I HATE EVERYONE."

I pressed send, and began to cry again. For a whole five minutes, my phone rang, telling me I had a text from him back. I opened the message, and it said...

"K"

I screamed, "Vanitas! I'M NOT IN THE MOOD TO TALK ABOUT POTASSIUM*!"

* * *

*What it means by "I'm not in the mood to talk about potassium." is K, the element for potassium. Vanitas said K, and Danielle gave the response she doesn't like potassium... Well, it's supposed to be a joke... and also I hate one work replies when you pour your heart out on someone.

If you get the joke, you're cool... or a dork like me c:


	5. Do It

**A/N:** I'm switching POVs- for now... From first person to third person.

**DISCLAIMER:** GUESS WHAT GUYS, I BOUGHT KINGDOM HEARTS OFF NOMURA. Just kidding... BUT IMAGINE.

* * *

Danielle tried so hard to keep herself from squirming. She couldn't help for the fact that Vanitas was so... hard...

"Vanitas, oh my god, please... can we stop..." Danielle asked, gripping on something that was Vanitas's.

He laughed, "No, we have keep going." he smiled after wards and looked at her hands, "Come on, you can do better, Danielle. Beat on that faster, show me who's boss!"

"But I can't!" She yelled.

"Do it." he demanded. Danielle nodded, and in a split second, her hands her moving fast, just moving in all places.

"Oh, oh, that's it Danielle, you're doing it!" he shouted in happiness, "Just a bit more, you're almost there!"

He swung his head back and he groaned. Fluids were on his crotch. "Oh god dammit, we have to clean this mess up!" he started rubbing his head where he hit his shelf, causing the glasses of water to fall on it.

Danielle, who was holding an _xBox 360 controller_, looked at him, silently laughing to herself. She shook her head in disagreement, "No! I have to beat you in Tekken! I'll show you who's boss!"

"No!" Vanitas shouted, and then... Danielle finished him off.

He scoffed, "Cheater...wasn't ready..."

Danielle, well, was doing a victory dance. She finally bet Vanitas in a game of Tekken.

* * *

**A/N: **Review on what you originally thought this was about ;D


	6. Back In Your Head

**A/N: **I'm really making some progress on these drabbles :3 oh, and at some point, I might change my Pen Name (or it might be already changed), so don't be scared if you can't find this story/drabble collection or whatevers. Oh, and I'm not putting up disclaimers anymore since you all know I don't own Kingdom Hearts by now. And this is another 3rd person drabble! :)

* * *

Danielle hummed a tune she heard on the radio as her and Vanitas were sitting in the library, reading various books of their taste.

She continued humming and tilted her head left to right as she did. _La, dada, dada, dada. _She hummed. This kept going on for a straight five minutes.

"What are you humming?" Vanitas asked, obviously kind of irritated.

"Oh, it's called 'Back In Your Head' by Tegan and Sara." she smiled as she turned the page in her book.

"By who?" He pushed his head back. He never heard of such people.

"Never mind, just... don't mind me." Vanitas nodded, and just right after their conversation, he heard the humming commence one again. _La, dada, dada, dada_. The melody played in his head over and over and over again.

_La, dada, dada, dada. _Vanitas caught himself humming the same tune. He dropped his book on the desk and lightly shouted, "You got that song stuck in my head!"

"My pleasure." she smirked.

-xxx-

They left the library and walked home together. Danielle was still humming that same old tune. Vanitas couldn't help but join, no matter how annoyed he was by that song.

And so they walked, humming _la, dada, dada, dada.

* * *

_

**A/N: **Should I make a drabble where Vanitas and Danielle actually like... kiss or something? You decide c:


	7. Farts

**A/N: **So much love c: I love you guys. Just no kiss here, by the way :P

* * *

Vanitas and I laughed silently, completely ignoring our work. A few eyes were on us, but we didn't care much.

I snickered and tried to cover my mouth, preventing the teacher to hear me. Vanitas was getting red. Why are we laughing? Because Vanitas and I were being such immature kids when our teacher bent down to pick up his pen, and right when he did, Vanitas HAD to make a fart noise when he bent down. I really couldn't stop laughing. It was... funny.

And the laughing was constant. When we stopped laughing, we looked at the teacher, then each other, then laughed again. Snorts, snickers, cackles, every laugh possible was made.

The teacher then noticed not doing our work. "Vanitas, I assume your done with your work since you're talking to Danielle."

He frantically looked up and stopped laughing. "Uh, yeah Mister, I'm done." he wasn't.

"What's the answer for the last question then? Get it right and I'll believe you."

He looked at his paper, pretending to read the answer.

"_Sixteen._" I whispered.

"Sixty." Vanitas said confidently. My palm met my face. The teacher shook his head, "No, you're wrong."

Vanitas, was being laughed at, getting it wrong. He slid inwards his chair in embarrassment. I couldn't believe he said that so confidently.


	8. Big and Creamy

**A/N:** I finally changed my Pen Name! And I apologize for not updating in the weekend D: This is another third person chapter, okay? LOL, AND NO KISS YET.

* * *

Ven was walking down the silent empty halls. He apparently got out of practice, and he was dead tired. He went out in the front entrance, which was deserted as well. While stepping out, he realized his shoes were untied. He grunted. He didn't want to make anymore movement, since his body was sore.

As he was bent down, he heard a muffled moan. He was startled. Who could be moaning at this time, and at THIS place?

"_Vani, it's too big, it doesn't fit..._" it sounded like his best friend Danielle, who he hasn't seen nor heard from in forever.

"_Let's try this again, here..._" the voice belonged to Vanitas.

"_Oh, it's so big, it still doesn't fit... but it's so good, oh Vanitas..._" by this point, Ven was grossed out, he was shocked. Danielle and Vanitas, going at it? On campus?

"_Vani, it's __**so creamy**_" she yelled. Ventus didn't want to hear the noises anymore, he was tired of the foreplay he was hearing. He looked around for them, searching where their voices were coming from. Soon, he found out that the voices were from below the steps.

He jumped towards them, "What are you guys-" he stopped.

He saw that Vanitas was holding a box of different sized chocolates, and Danielle was chewing a piece that was too big for her to finish.

"Err- never mind..." he walked away, feeling rather embarrassed. The two sitting on the steps just blinked.

"What's his problem?" Danielle asked.

"Oh, I donno." Vanitas replied, and they continued eating more chocolate pieces together, just shrugging their shoulders.


	9. Seven Minutes in Heaven

**A/N: **I'm back, and again, I'm sorry for the absence. I also deleted that one chapter with the "confession" because I honestly had nothing else to add to that, so I deleted it, because if I kept it there, it would've never been updated. Well, here I am now c:

* * *

"I'm bored." Vanitas said, he was sitting down on the couch, which he had been sitting in for last hour or two. "Why did you even take me to this stupid party?"

Danielle sat next to him, "I'm sorry, Vani. I'm not having such a great time either."

Today was Aqua's birthday. She invited almost every single person she knew and threw herself a party. Even though she hated Vanitas, she just wanted people to come to her party.

As the two sat there in boredom, yawning occasionally and looking at the rest of the party-goers. Everyone else seemed to have a great time...except for Danielle and Vanitas.

"Can we leave please?" Vanitas asked, getting up from the couch.

"We just got here, come on!" She grabbed him by the wrist, hoping he wouldn't leave. "Please?"

She gave him those eyes, and Vanitas couldn't resist. He sighed and plopped down next to her, crossing his arms, again, making a bored face.

Seeming as if hours passed, the birthday girl started to make an announcement. She cleared her throat, "Hey everyone! Form a circle! It's time for Seven Minutes in Heaven!"

Vanitas groaned. This is why he hated teenage parties. He hardly even knew anyone in here. He didn't want to kiss a stranger...and be locked in a closet for seven minutes with them.

As everybody circled around a glass soda bottle, someone shouted, "Birthday girl goes first!"

They all woo-ed and cheered as she smiled and spun the bottle...and it landed on Zack. They all whistled and stuffed them in the closet. During those seven minutes, people stayed quiet, listening to the two. Someone swore that they heard moaning. When they came out, Aqua was flushed, and so was Zack. Soon, Lea and Isa had to kiss, then Ven kissed the birthday girl, followed by Terra kissing the birthday girl, then...it was Danielle's turn.

"Do I spin it?" Danielle asked hesitantly. Everyone nodded, and she went away spinning it.

It spun once, twice, three times...four times...then it came to a stop...on Vanitas.

Danielle's heart skipped a beat. Vanitas looked at the bottle as well, his heart has stopped.

"Uh..." they both said. People where getting impatient.

"Just kiss already!" Ven shouted. He stood up and pushed them in the closet. Danielle tripped over something, she couldn't tell what it was, since it was so dim. The only light coming in was through the cracks of the doors.

Vanitas, was grateful. He thanked the Seven Minutes in Heaven gods that Danielle spun the bottle and landed on him. He still had the poker face, but inside, he was smiling.

"Vani, I'm sorry if this is awkward...we don't have to do this if you don't want t-" he cut her off.

"N-no! Let's get this over with...it's the rules." he said, hoping he'd get a kiss.

"Oh...okay..." she said. "Well...are we going to kiss or..." she said awkwardly.

"Uh, I'll lean in..." Vanitas said. He moved closer to Danielle and moved his hands on her waist. "Ready?"

She made the sound of approval, and he leaned in. They got into it, soon Danielle's arms snaked around his neck. The moment was heated, their mouths opened, indulging their tastes. It just kept going. To them, it sure was heaven.

A blinding light soon filled the room, then a flash.

"Kodak moment." Isa said, holding up a camera.

Danielle repelled away from Vanitas and gasped. Vanitas was startled. The two were flustered.

A great moment was ruined. It was good while it lasted, right?


	10. What Is Sunlight

**A/N:** I'm guessing you're all sick of my excuses and stuff. I'm just lazy, and there's no inspiration anymore. Anyways, this drabble relates to that whole "Black Ops" craze. I'm not going to name a game in particular, but this chapter is about boys and their video games c:

* * *

I covered my ears. I didn't want to hear any of this whole, "Greatest Video Game" anymore. What's so great about it anyways? What's so great about this whole game anyways? It seemed so stupid and unrealistic to me. I couldn't believe every boy was talking about it. I was surprised Vani never did. Did he like games like that anyways? I don't know.

As I went through the ocean of students in the halls, all I heard was either the latest gossip, or this, "It's out today!" "I'm going to get my hands on it after school!" "Dude, you have that game _ALREADY_? CAN I BORROW IT?"

I sighed as I turned the lock on my locker to it's combination. It sure was lonely without Vanitas. I was stuck here, lonely, surrounded by total idiots, just babbling about this stupid game. I swear, if I ever hear it's name again, I'm going to go berserk.

After school was now here, I made a sound of victory and left the school, trying to look calm. I was so annoyed on the inside. The smile on my face masked my real expression. I hoped I can go through this whole thing without punching somebody.

I called Vanitas as I became more distant from the crowd and from school. I dialed his number and placed the phone next to my ear and heard the dial tone ring a few times before he answered.

"Yeah?" he said, sort of distracted. I heard distinct clicking and shooting.

"Uh...Vani, I'm going to come over, is it okay? And why didn't you come to school?" I asked nervously. I felt like I was bothering him.

"Yeah, sure. And I was feeling a bit sick, feeling better now...**OOOH!**" he screeched in my ear. I made a face as he yelled in my ear.

"Holy god, Vanitas, what was that all about?" I switched the phone's position in my other ear, picking in the other one as if it popped.

"Oh...sorry, Danielle...you can come over though."

"Oh Ok-"

"Bye." he hung up before I even finished my sentence. Now I was suspicious. Why was he so happy? He didn't even seem sick in the first place. What was up with all the noises in the background? Curiosity took over.

I paced quickly, yet slowly to Vanitas' house. I knocked ever so slightly, as if I wasn't even in a rush. Vanitas' mom opened the door, I greeted her with a smile and she welcomed me in. I tried so hard not to stomp my way in Vanitas' room, I was somewhat mad. Who wouldn't be after being hung up on?

I reached Vanitas' door, but before barging in, I leaned my head on it. I heard the familiar shooting and clicking noises. I took a deep breath before twisting that knob, and right when I did, I saw a dark room, but the only light was from the TV. Vanitas shrieked and hid under his covers, dropping the controller and he hissed at me. I gasped and said, "Someone afraid of sunlight?"

"What is sunlight." He said loudly, more like a statement rather than a question.

"You ditched school for the new game today? You left me? YOU REPLACED ME FOR A VIDEO GAME?"

"I- I'm sorry!" he apologized. I ran to the game console and turned it off, Vanitas shrieked once again like a little girl. I heaved in and out for a second before saying, "You need some sunlight and fresh air. _Now_."


End file.
